I LOVE YOU KAZUNE-KUN
by Bebek L Dark-Evil
Summary: Bebek edit ulang ni fic x.x karena ya gitu deh #PLAK Baca ya yang belum baca :D yang udah Review makasih :D fic pertama bebek ni XP


_**Cerita ini adalah hal yang ingin aku ungkapkan untuk orang yang aku sukai. Semoga dia mengetahui perasaanku ini.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**Yoo ^0^/ kami adalah author baru kekeke...Salam kenal dan mohon bantuannya **_**#Menunduk.**_

**Yoshh... kalian bisa memangilku Bebek, sedangkan Partnerku namanya Lelouch...ok..**

**Happy Reading Guys ^0^/**

**Kali ini bebek sendiri yang membuat cerita ini.**

_**.**_

_**.**_

**I LOVE YOU **

**Kamichama Karin © Koge-Donbo **

**Story By Lelouch & Bebek**

**Warning : Gaje,OOT,OOC,Ancur,And Etc =_="**

**Selamat menikmati cerita aneh ini ^0^/**

_._

_._

_._

_**Saat kau menyukai seseorang yang tak mungkin kau miliki , apa yang akan kau lakukan ?**_

Saat kau tahu orang yang paling kau sayangi mengkhianatimu kau pasti terluka. Tapi luka itu akan hilang seiring berjalannya waktu.

Roda yang terus berputar kecuali kau menahan roda itu dengan sesuatu yang berat.

2 bulan aku menunggu seseorang. Menannyakan alasannya memutuskanku.

Kemarin saat aku berjalan di jalan pulang aku bertemu dengannya. Menanyakannya, alasannya. Jawabannya, kerana dia ingin agar aku selalu berada didekatnya.

Saat dia memberikan alasannya entah kenapa kata-kata kasar terselip di pengakuannya.

Jin Kuga, dia adalah mantan pacarku. Aku berpacaran dengannya hampir setengah tahun, tapi dia tiba-tiba menghilang tanpa kabar.

Dia memutuskan hubungan kami melalui Himeka.

Himeka adalah sahabatku. Dia mendapat pesan dari Jin kalau dia memutuskan aku.

Saat itu aku hanya berfikir "Mungkin dia sudah bosan denganku".

Jin memang seenaknya sendiri. Dia disukai banyak cewek-cewek cantik dan terkenal di sekolahannya.

Tapi aku sakit hati dengannya, karena dia tak memutuskanku secara langsung, dan dia memutuskanku secara sepihak.

Karenannya aku tetap menunggunya dan minta penjelasan langsung darinya.

Hanya demi penjelasannya aku menunggunya selama dua bulan. Himeka selalu bilang padaku kalau penantianku itu akan sia-sia.

Dia menyuruhku melupakannya saja, dan menghapusnya dari ingatanku. Tapi aku tak memperdulikannya.

Aku tetap menunggunya sampai suatu hari Himeka memberitahuku kalau Jin sudah punya pacar baru.

Saat mendengar hal itu rasanya aku seperti di orang bodoh yang mau ditipu oleh laki-laki sepertinya.

Mulai sekarang aku berjanji pada diriku sendiri aku tak akan menyebut nama Jin lagi dari mulutku ini.

**.**

**.**

-xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx-

**.**

**.**

**.**

Dua bulan aku menanti, penantianku itu selalu di temani oleh seorang cowok berambut pirang. Rambutnya yang agak panjang terlihat cocok dengan sifatnya yang dingin dan cuek.

Lama-kelamaan aku mulai tertarik dengannya. Dia mau berbagi beban denganku. Sering bercanda denganku. Kazune dan Himeka sekelas denganku.

Himeka sering sakit-sakitan jadinya dia jarang masuk sekolah. Setiap berangkat sekolah aku selalu di temani Kazune.

Kazune itu orang yang bawel juga nyebelin, tapi hal itulah yang membuatkumerasa nyaman dengannya.

Hari ini pelajaran telah usai. Semua teman-teman sekelasku sudah pulang. Aku bergegas membereskan buku-buku pelajaranku yang berserakan di atas bangku.

Aku memandangi isi dari ruang kelas ini.

Di sudut depanku, aku pandangi sebuah punggung yang tidak terlalu besar. Seseorang itu tertidur lelap.

"Sepertinya dia kelelahan." Karin bergumam sendiri.

Karin mendekati sosok itu.

"Kazune ayo kita pulang, Himeka sudah menunggu di rumah."Karin mengoyang-goyangkan tubuh Kazune. Tapi kazune tidak mau banggun juga.

"Sepertinya dia benar-benar kelelahan, tapi itu salahnya sendiri kenapa main game sampai larut malam dan lupa tidur."

Karin berkata sebal kepada orang yang masih tertidur lelap.

"Huuuffffttttt…." Karin menghela nafas panjang, dia mulai sebal sampai akhirnya dimelihat sesuatu yang ia yakin akan bisa membangunkan Kazune.

Dia menangkap binatang itu kemudian ia menaruh binatang itu di depan Kazune.

Kazune yang membuka sedikit matanya dengan sekejap membuka lebar-lebar matanya.

"Kyaaaa…..Kecoaaaa….."Kazune berteriak dan berlarian kesana-kemari tanpa arah tujuan.

"Dasar cowok aneh, masa dengan Kecoa ini saja takut, Kecoa inikan lucu banget." Karin mengatakan hal itu tanpa beban.

Dia tertawa puas bisa membangunkan Kazune si tukang bikin pulau itu.

"Kazune,ayo kita pulang. Himeka sudah menunggu dirumah. Gara-gara kau ketiduran tadi kita jadi pulang sore . Himeka mungkin akan khawatir karena kita pulang telat."Karin mengoceh panjang lebar.

Dia tidak memperhatikan Kazune yang sedari tadi hanya terdiam di belakangnya.

**.**

**.**

-xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx-

**.**

**.**

**.**

**KARIN POV**

Aku saat ini hanya berdua dengan Kazune. Aku ingin mengungkapkan perasaanku padanya. Tapi aku takut, kalau dia tak menyukaiku.

Aku takut setelah aku mengatakannya, persahabatanku dengannya aku hancur.

Kazune….

Apa kau juga punya perasaan yang sama denganku. Kazune... tahukah kau?

Wajaku memerah saat tanganmu kau letakkan di atas rambutku. Wajahku seperti kepiting rebus saat kau tersenyum manis denganku.

Kazune aku hanya ingin mencintaimu dengan sederhana.

Dengan kata yang tak sempat diucapkan kayu kepada api yang menjadikannya abu.

Dengan isyarat yang tak sempat disampaikan awan kepada hujan yang menjadikannya tiada.

Kazune sadarilah hal ini, aku hanya ingin dekat denganmu. Sampai tak ada jarak yang memisahkan kita. Sampai bercampur tetes air mata bahagia,untuk selamanya.

**END OF KARIN POV**

**.**

**.**

-xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx-

**.**

**.**

**.**

**NORMAL POV**

"Akan aku ungkapkan perasaanku padanya. Apapun jawabannya aku akan menerimanya." Karin meyakinkan dirinya sendiri.

"Kazune…." Karin memanggil Kazune.

Mata Karin dan mata Kazune bertatapan. Karin memandangi mata orang yang paling ia sayangi.

_"__Karin menyukai Kazune, Karin sudah lama menyukai Kazune, Karin ingin Kazune bersama Karin, Walupun Kazune nantinya akan menolak Karin, Karin Terima kok, Karin hanya ingin mengungkapkan perasaan Karin kepada Kazune." _Kristal bening terlihat di sudut matanya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_Kazune bisa menghitung bintang-bintang, Kazune dapat menghitung pasir laut, Tapi Kazune tidak akan bisa menghitung cinta yang aku miliki untukmu."_

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_Tidak ada yang mengajarkan bayi untuk merangkak, tidak ada mengajarkan burung terbang, tidak ada mengajarkan matahari terbit dan tidak ada yang mengajarkan ikan berenang dan yang sama denganku, tidak ada yang mengajarkanku untuk mencintaimu, aku melakukannya sendiri."_

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_Kadang-kadang aku bertanya-tanya apakah cinta itu layak diperjuangkan, tapi kemudian aku ingat wajahmu dan aku siap untuk berjuang. Aku mencintaimu bukan karena dirimu, tetapi dikarenakan bagaimana aku ketika bersamamu."_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Setelah mengungkapkan perasaanyan Karin berlari meningalkan Kazune.

_._

_._

_._

**THE END :')**

_Pernyataan cinta Karin adalah pernyataan cintaku untukmu. T_T aku menyukaimu…_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**.**

**.**

**.**


End file.
